Quinn
"It generally helps to smile in these situations." — Quinn Fujiwara Quinn (藤原クイン) is a third-year foreign exchange student who was away at his homeland, England, prior to spending his second semester at Shujinko Academy. He is considered a person of elegance and high-status, but has a rather childish side. He is Rin's love interest and the younger brother of Gina. Appearance Inheriting the genes of his Japanese father and British mother, Quinn is noted for having complete heterochromia; his left eye is green while his right is a deep blue. His blonde hair sweeps over one side of his face and mostly covers the blue eye. Quinn has a rather lengthy and slim body. He towers over most students and tends to run into things. He is also one of the few males who wears earrings (the others being Takumi '''and Rei), which is often a small, golden cross on a chain. He wears the default boys' uniform when he's at school. Abilities Quinn's ability to nullify powers is inherited from his father's side. It is a skill that he cannot control himself, and is constantly active except for when he's unconscious. The skill only works within a one meter radius of his body and does not defend against physical attacks. Conversely, Quinn has been trained in swordsmanship since he was a child. His focus is primarily in fencing, although he also dwells within kendo practices as well. His skills may not match those of '''Shun's, but he is able to defend himself on the battlefield to a considerable degree. Personality Quinn is a spontaneous person who tends to see the brighter side of life, even when there is no bright side. Constantly cheerful and grinning, he tends to come off as an air-headed dolt. He smiles whenever he can, even when he's in pain. His childish side surfaces when he's goofing around or in the presence of something he doesn't like. In these situations, he's usually seen whining or pouting. Due to his popularity at school, many students flock to him and ask him favours, which he doesn't usually refuse. At one point in time he ends up wearing a dress to appease his female peers. Relationships Shun introduces Quinn to Rin as a protective measure, but he takes a liking to her almost immediately. It is through Quinn's interactions with Rin that we see his romantic side; he initiates most of the skinship with Rin and takes her out often. Quinn realizes that Rin and Shun also have feelings for each other, and tries to fend off his internal desire to keep her all to himself. Shun and Quinn have a leader-subordinate relationship, and are usually awkward with each other in a school setting. The tension between them is so stiff that the slightest disagreement can prompt both of them to pull out their swords. However, they respect each other enough to see the other male as their equal. Quinn considers Gina to be one of the most important people in his life. He highly respects and admires her, always following her lead without a second thought. In return for her constant protection, he also calls Gina ane-ue (older sister) as a formality but also as a jab to her age. Backstory Born in London, England, Quinn spent most of his childhood under the loving care of his mother and older sister. His father flew to and from Japan on business, and on the rare occasions he got to see him were stiff and awkward ones. Although they did not have good relations with their father, Quinn and Gina both received training in order to one day succeed him in the DREAM program. After witnessing the sacrifice of their beloved mother at the hands of their father, Quinn and Gina rebelled against him. They found out what the DREAM program was intended for and created their own group to destroy it. The group, a faction they call Vera, is led by the siblings and consists of a number of their accomplices. Gallery Santa Quinn.jpg 55878 4545640329863 1221440831 o.jpg Category:Characters